vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keeper of the Light
Summary Upon a pale horse he rides, this spark of endless suns, this Keeper of the Light. Ezalor long ago escaped the Fundamental plane, separating from the other ancient forces to which he was bound within the great Primordial harmony. He is a power grown sentient in the dawn of the universe, and now rides forth in all planes at once, one step ahead of pursuing chaos, bearing his gift with him at the end of a radiant staff. His majestic truth lies hidden beneath the outward appearance of a slightly doddering old man who barely stays in the saddle. However, when faced with the challenge of chaos, or the forces of darkness, his primordial light bursts forth, and his full power is revealed, transforming him once again into a force to be reckoned with. What appears to be a frail old man on his steed is, in truth, a Fundamental, the Keeper of the Light. Ezalor's staff''' Illuminates the darkest corners, banishing evil from the realm. He replenishes his companions with Chakra Magic, while casting a Blinding Light over the land, causing attacks to miss. Heads turn to stare at a mysterious shimmering orb, unable to look away as the Keeper's allies encircle foes hypnotized by the flickering lights of the Will-O-Wisp. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B, likely higher Name: Ezalor, the Keeper of the Light Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe Classification: Fundamental of Weak Force, Manifestation of Light and Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Teleportation, Creation, Reality Warping (Basic abilities), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation and Healing (via Illuminate), Mana Restore (via Chakra Magic), Blind Effect (via Blinding Light), Mind Manipulation (via Will-O-Wisp), Summoning (Fundamentals can draw other aspects of themselves from different planes), Weak Force Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can travel between planes of existence), Non-Corporeal (Stated to be an ethereal being), Abstract Existence (Fundamentals are the physical manifestations of fundamental laws of the universe have found sentient expression), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Created Phoenix which is capable of causing a supernova, Should be comparable to Io), likely higher Speed: Likely Infinite (The fundamentals' existence predate time itself), otherwise Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely higher Durability: Solar System level, likely higher (Should be comparable to Io) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal, Cross-dimensional travel and summoning Standard Equipment: His staff, Roehrin the Pale Stallion Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Keeper of the Light shoots a blast of light from his staff at his opponent. *'Illuminate: '''Channels light energy, building power the longer it's channeled. Once released, a wave is sent forth that deals damage, heals allies and gives vision in its path. The longer it is channeled, the more damage is dealt. **''Ezalor's hidden light reveals itself in marvelous fashion. *'Blinding Light: '''A blinding light that deals damage flashes over the targeted area, knocking back and blinding the units in the area, causing them to miss attacks. **''The Primordial light turns the tides of battle in favor of Ezalor and his allies. *'Chakra Magic: '''Restores mana to the target unit and reduces cooldowns of all abilities currently on cooldowns by a fixed amount. **''In the same vein, Ezalor bestows his harmony among others. *'Will-O-Wisp: '''Summons Ignis Fatuus at the targeted area. Alternates on and off every second. When active, it causes all enemies near it to stare hypnotized at it. Can be attacked by units outside of the radius, dies after a certain number of attacks. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Staff Users Category:The Fundamentals Category:Elders Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Valve Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Healers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Physics Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Holy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 4